


Parting ways

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 756 (May 15th)
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Kudos: 1





	Parting ways

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 756 (May 15th)

Aurora had trouble sleeping that night. The discussion she had caught between Clarus and her father had tormented her to the point of not being able to close her eye, her thoughts turning in her mind. She stood up, looking at her now empty room, and prepared in silence. This morning, her brother and her faithful friends had to leave Insomnia to go to Altissia. But did he even know that it would be a journey without return possible? Probably not.

Once ready, she went directly to the kitchen and prepared a bag in which she put some Ebony cans and homemade cookies. It wasn’t much, but she wanted them to have something to eat on the road. She added a little word: “Good road and may the Astrals watch over you. Aurora.”

Without going through the dining room, she went directly to the square in front of the Citadel. She knew that her father was having a private audience with Noctis and his personal escort and she wanted to see them one last time before they left. Cor was already present, in front of the car that was to drive the prince to the car park to pick up the Regalia. When he saw Aurora approaching, he greeted her respectfully.

— Good morning, Your Highness.

— Good morning, Marshal.

The princess opened the back door of the car and placed the bag on the bench. As she closed it, Cor noticed that she had drawn features, a sign of a bad night and that she seemed to have trouble hiding her emotions as she used to do.

— Everything all right, Your Highness? You seem tense.

— I don’t like goodbyes.

But there seemed to be something else behind this simple sentence.

— I understand. But I’m sure everything will be okay for them.

— I hope so, Marshal…I hope so…

She hoped so, just as she hoped that the doubts and worries that had haunted her for some days were only the fruit of her imagination and her nascent paranoia. Footsteps were heard in the courtyard. Aurora looked up the steps and saw Noctis leaving the castle, closely followed by his friends. She took a good breath to make a good face and smiled faintly. Then a voice resounded in the entrance.

— Your Highness!

She looked up at Drautos, who had just called out to her brother, and saw her father go down the steps one by one with his cane to the intermediate landing to catch up with his son. She knew that their meeting in the throne room was ceremonial and that feelings had no place there. But she suspected that if her father had come here, it was because he wanted to talk to him from a father to his son, not from a King to his Prince. Did he want to say goodbye? Most certainly. Would he even make it? She already doubted it much more. But once again Noctis’ nonchalance took over. It was as if he didn’t care or if it wasn’t an unimportant discussion. The young woman rolled her eyes with a sigh, disappointed with her brother’s attitude, again far from being princely.

While the other three boys bowed respectfully before their King and began to go downstairs, Regis and Noctis continued to speak. Aurora listened to them in order to spy on them, but she could only hear them very weakly because of the distance. Her father’s words took on their full meaning following the discussion she had caught the day before between Clarus and himself. But her brother clearly didn’t see it the same way. He was not reading between the lines, seeing only the visible part of the iceberg. She lowered her head sadly, shaking her head slightly before feeling a large hand ruffling her hair and hearing Gladiolus’ deep voice.

— Come on! Don’t make that funeral face!

She straightened her head, smiled gently at him before taking him in her arms in an almost fraternal embrace.

— Take care of yourself in Tenebrae. And you better call us and come to see us sometime, okay?

— I’ll do my best, I promise.

He let her go while Prompto approached, surprised by what Gladiolus came to say, and came to hug her in his friendly arms.

— What do you mean “Tenebrae”? You’re leaving? But how come I never know about anything?!

— There is some news that isn’t always pleasant to announce, unfortunately.

— Yeah… I understand… We’re gonna miss you, you know?

— Just like I’m gonna miss all of you.

She gave him a friendly pat on the back before letting go. But when it was Ignis’ turn, the hug was a little stronger than the other two. Although on the surface it seemed fraternal, it was actually quite different. Aurora whispered softly.

— I want to come with you…

— I know… But it’s impossible…

— It hurts so much…

— Don’t tell me about it…

She sighed sadly and forced herself to leave his arms and clenched her jaw, her smile almost completely fading as Noctis joined them. The latter put his hand on his sister’s arm, still reluctant to cuddle. But after a slight hesitation, he came to embrace his sister tenderly, something that had not happened for a few years. Which caused a tear to run down Aurora’s cheek.

— I promise I’ll come to see you with Luna and the guys, okay?

— Okay…

He loosened his grip, gave her a charming smile to try to cheer her up. After all, he loved his little sister, even if he did not tell it often to her. He turned to his friends.

— You guys ready to go?

The three boys nodded. Aurora spoke to them with a lump in her throat.

— Take care of Noctis… And be careful.

Her gaze settled on each of them, before looking sadly at Ignis one last time. They entered the car as she waved goodbye as she climbed the stairs to her father.

In the entrance hall of the Citadel, Aurora turned her attention to the King before addressing him.

— Dad, could I talk to you for a second?

Regis looked at his daughter and then Drautos.

— Captain, could you give us a moment alone, please?

— At you command, Your Majesty.

Titus tilted his bust slightly before taking leave from his sovereign and walked away into a corridor while Regis and Aurora walked towards the royal quarters.

— Did you forget to tell me something by chance?

— What are you talking about?

— To this whole masquerade. I’m not blind or stupid. What’s happens? Why will the Crownsguard look after the citizens and the Kingsglaive look after our security? And then… It’s not just a “Goodbye” you said at Noct earlier, it’s a “Farewell”.

He arched an eyebrow, surprised at his daughter’s sagacity.

— Let’s go to my office if you don’t mind.

Aurora opined and followed him. Once inside, with the door closed behind them, he walked up to the large windows and came to fix the sun on the horizon, as he often did.

— As you know, I’m getting weaker and I couldn’t keep the Wall indefinitely. I intend to take advantage of the Emperor’s coming in person for this so-called treaty to contain the problem once and for all, and truly bring peace.

He paused for a moment.

— Unfortunately, this maneuver is very dangerous… and some of us may die… That is why I asked the Crownsguard to prepare to evacuate the civilians. And that’s why I decided to send your brother away from Insomnia without him knowing anything.

— But… why didn’t you tell him?

— You know Noctis. He’s as stubborn as you are. If I had explained my plan to him, do you even think he would have listened to me? So in some cases, a lie is sometimes better than the truth. He is the Chosen King. By his survival depends the future of us all.

Aurora looked down, thinking. Everything was suddenly clear in her mind. Regis turned to his daughter and put one hand on her shoulder.

— Tomorrow, during the signing of the treaty, I will ask you to stay in your room. Two Glaives will be posted in front to stand guard. If something goes wrong, they will make you evacuate and join the Amicitia family to leave town.

— Why then shouldn’t I go directly with them?

— To avoid arousing suspicion.

She nodded.

— Hmm. Makes sense.

— Stay alert, and get ready to run.

She looked up at her father and nodded.

— Okay.

He gave her a little smile before putting a kiss on her forehead.

— I’m gonna have to get back to the final preparations. The Niflheim delegation should be here any minute. I’m counting on you tonight at the gala party to not let anything appear what I just told you.

— You can trust me, Dad.


End file.
